Kiss Jinxie's Boyfriend
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: You know those kissing booths that are at charity events or fairs? And there's usually a HUGE line depending on who the poor person who has to kiss a bunch of random strangers? Even some that are maybe twice or even thrice their age? Twitch. KFxJ oneshot


_**Jinx**_

_You know those kissing booths that are at charity events or fairs? And there's usually a HUGE line depending on who the poor person who has to kiss a bunch of random strangers? Even some that are maybe twice or even thrice their age? And does that idea scare you?_

_Has that person ever BEEN you? No? Good. Me neither._

_Has that person ever been your signifigant other? Yes? No? Maybe so?_

_If your answer if yes, then I know how you feel my friend, I know how you feel._

_If your answer if no, then get the hell out of here! (I'm just kidding hon, feel free to stick around and maybe later we can get a pizza or something.)_

_So where exactly am I going with this? I'm getting to that part._

_My name is Jinx and this all started when the Titans were running a booth at the Jump City fair last summer...._

**-:-**

"Duck pond! Even LOVES a duck pond!" Beast Boy insisted for the fifth time that morning. Cyborg frowned for the fifth time that morning as well.

"No! The water'll mess up my circuts man! And I hate ducks!" He shuddered. Beast Boy grinned.

"You mean like this?" He morphed into a duck and began to waddle towards Cyborg who displayed a look of sheer terror on his face.

"BEAST BOY!" The cybernetic teen yelled.

"GUYS!" Robin yelled over Beast Boy's quacking and Cyborg's screaming, who didn't cease their noise. He groaned, "anyone else have a better idea?"

"KISSING BOOTH!" Speedy yelled, jumping out of his seat, "the ladies LOVE a good kissing booth!"

"Correction," Kid Flash (a.k.a. my boyfriend of 18 months) said, "the ladies love ME at a good kissing booth."

"They might, but Jinx doesn't," Speedy laughed. His words took a few seconds to soak into my brain because I noticed that my eyes were glowing pink.

"Oops...." I muttered, looking away. My eyes returned to their normal state. Kid Flash chuckled and shot me a sympathetic look. I shrugged back and returned my attention to Bird Boy-er....Robin. (Hey, I've known him as Bird Boy for like....two years before I became a titan. So sue me if I'm still attached to his little nickname.)

Kole, being the sweetheart she is, rasied her hand. Robin nodded, giving her the que to start speaking so Beast Boy and Cyborg would stop.

"I was going to suggest a bake sale, but I doubt people would be interested in cocopolino cookies..." she trailed off. Poor Kole. Being underground for so long really but her off from modern technology. Once she even asked me to explain an iPod to her.

"...so I think the kissing booth would be a good idea!" she concluded.

WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!?!

I leaped out of my seat, inwardly marveling how I hadn't destoryed anything yet.

"Are you INSANE?" I screamed, ignoring the looks from everyone else, "ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?!"

"Hey that's my word," Argent piped. I rolled my eyes while secretly envying her amazingly sexy British accent.

"Who do you propose will be the sorry bastard IN the kissing booth?!" I demanded, glaring at Robin.

"I vote Kid Flash," he stated plainly.

"....." I had lost all feeling in my body, "what?" Robin shot me a _and-that's-what-you-get-for-ruining-my-meeting_ look.

"You heard me. Kid Flash should be the man in the kissing booth."

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Speedy and I shouted in unison for two separate reasons.

"What do you think Kid?" Robin asked. I shot a pleading glance at him, begging him not to say-

"Sure."

...and that's when I blew up the sofa and stormed out of the room, leaving a feathery mess for the rest of them.

**-:-**

I was sulking in my room, taking out my fury on a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I heard a knock on the door and sighed.

"Yeah?" I asked, although my mouth was full of ice cream so it sounded more like, "Yoba?"

The door slid open and Starfire poked her head in.

"May I come in?" she asked in her sweet voice. I nodded numbly. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She had made great progress in speaking English. She had mastered all terms of grammar and speach even if she sometimes slipped in familiar terms like "mall of shopping" in sentances intentionally. She had even taken a few English and creative writing courses at JCU...and a few cooking classes.

"I know how you feel Jinx," she said. I cocked my head and pulled the spoon out of my mouth.

"How?"

"Once for a charity for the homeless, we decided on a raffle. The winner got to go on a date with Robin," she stated, the last sentance (metaphorically) made out of ice.

"How'd you deal?"

"I dressed as a waitress that worked at the resturaunt they were eating at. I completely ruined the date...it's the lowest level of immaturity I've ever stooped too...on the plus side though, we rasied over two thousand dollars selling the tickets." She giggled to herself.

"So what do you suggest I should do?" I asked. She tapped her chin.

"Disappear. Show up that day and then go off and 'do your own thing' when in reality you would be disguising yourself as random females and often, which switching disguises, go to the kissing booth when Kid Fash shall reside during the fair...but there must be something familiar about each disguise that reminds him of you. Then he will feel completely guilty and then treat you like royalty if not for a year, then six months at least."

"...wow," was all I could say. She giggled again.

"Wow indeed. To this day Robin still doesn't know what happened that night."

".....wow."

"Isn't it just?"

".....wow."

"Jinx, say wow again and I shall have to hurt you."

"My bad."

**-:-**

So the promised day, all the titans went to the fair grounds and began setting up. We were all wearing our "Sunday best" which meant white and pink (or in Raven's case, lavender) dresses for the girls and white and blue suits for the boys.

Except Robin never said anything about shoes. While Argent has prodived endless supply of ballet flats and modest pumps, I opted for my knee-high black four-inch-high boots. Robin hadn't approved of my shoe choice, but reluctantly allowed me to waer them since he hadn't specified the footwear in the Sunday best dress code.

It was 8:30 and the fair opened at 9. I watched my communicator screen endlessly so I could, as Starfire stated it, "do my own thing."

Finally the screen showed nine a.m. and I ran off, saying I would go get cotton candy and return later with a soft-serve for Bumblebee and a red slushie for Wally.

* * *

**_Kid Flash_**

I saw Jinx take off towards the growing crowd of people, promising to return with ice cream and slushies. Yum.

I felt a twinge of guilt actually going through with the kissing booth thing, but we had kissed enough times to make up for how many girls I'd probably kiss toda-

Enough with the kissing! Yeesh...

"You ready Kid?" Cyborg asked as a line already began to form at the front of the booth.

"Ready's my middle name," I replied as I mentally braced myself and headed out to the line of girls.

"I thought it was trouble!" he called/laughed after me. I grinned to myself and stepped onto the mini-stage on which two stools sat. One for me and the other for...well....them. I went into shock thinking about it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" was the first thing I heard when I sat down on my stool and my hearing magically returned to me.

"KID FLASH I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME FLASHY!"

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"I WANT A PICTURE WITH YOU!"

"I WANT A DATE!"

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

....the last one scared the living hell out of me and I vowed never to do these charity things ever again.

So as the first girl climbed the stairs to the mini stage thing, I sighed and reminded myself that this was for a good cause.

* * *

**_Jinx_**

I had changed into a formitable outfit. 3/4 jacket, ruffled tank, low rise jeans, white and rhinestone rim, tiger eye lense colored sunglasses and my lovely boots. I stood at the very end of the line for the kissing booth. Cyborg and Beast Boy had even made a flashing neon sigh that said, "come and KISS the one and only KID FLASH!"

Those assholes.

The line moved forward a little and I saw a brunette sit down on the stool across from Wally. Even from thiry feet away I could tell she was batting her eye lashes and had put on roughly six layers of lip gloss.

I cringed at the thought.

What if he LIKED kissing all these random girl? What if he found one more desireable then me? What if he left me for one of them? What if-?!

GAK!

"Shut UP Jinx!" I whispered furiously to myself, looking down at my boots. They were still shiny. Nice. I flashed a smile at my reflection.

I looked back up to see Wally (MY Wally) fully lip-locked with a bubble head blonde. My eyes flashed and the stool's lower left left lost a centimeter of it's original height. It was enough to make the girl loose her balance on the stool and fall onto her perky little bubble butt onto the floor of the stage.

I giggled to myself.

**-:-**

Finally it was my turn for my "first kiss" with Wally. I walked up on stage and plopped myself into the stool and grinned.

"Hello." He rasied an eyebrow.

"Hi."

"So shall we?" I asked.

".....sure...."

"So before we do this," I began, "I want to know: do you have a girlfriend?"

"...."

"I'd feel bad if I was kissing a guy that had a girlfriend. If it were me, I'd feel kind of cheat-ish don't you think?"

"....yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Jinx. And I feel really bad because I'm basically making out with a bunch of girls I don't know."

My alias frowned, but inside I was doing my happy dance.

"Oh I'm sorry. I bet it does feel like cheating doesn't it?" He nodded. I quickly kissed him and then exited the stage and planned out my next disguise.

**-:-**

It was now 9:30 p.m. Now things got good. It was dark out and all the rides and other booths had their lights on, giving them a city-like appearance. The kissing was beginning to shut down (and all of the groups of non-Kid Flash fangirly teens were starting to flood in thank GOD) and I had, again, half an hour to get what I needed done. I quickly changed back into my dress I came in with and ran to get Bumblebee's ice cream and Wally's slushie. I delivered Bee's dessert which she squealed and hugged me at the sight of it and went over to find Wally.

He was sitting on the edge of the stage with his legs dangling over the side. I walked up to him.

"Hey," I said. He looked up, or rather down considering that I was on the ground roughly five inches below him.

"Hey." I handed him the slushie, "thanks." I smiled.

"No problem."

"Did you have fun? What did you do all day? I didn't see you once."

"I got myself some tickects and went of various rides...I even found a duck pond!" He chuckled.

"Beast Boy will love that."

"Yeah..."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Jinx...look I'm sorry about this kissing booth thing. I know how much you didn't like the idea but I went on with it anyway and I kept thinking about you all day and I'm really sorry and-"

I cut him off by pulling him off the stage and into a hug.

We stood there in our embrace until I pulled back.

"It's okay. It was for a good cause right?" He smiled and then kissed me.

"I love you." I smiled.

"Love you too." He grinned and kissed me again.

"So," he said, taking my hand, "let's go have some fun." I smiled back and we disappeared into the lights.

* * *

A/n: Uh....don't ask. I was in the mood for writing Flinx fluff. This was actually supposed to be RobStar fluff, but I can't write Robin very well so I decided against it in fear of OOC-ness...yeah.

I know I have a gazillion other stories to work on and I am, but the idea came to me and I thought it was cute.

Besides, I like writing Jinx. I personally think I'm pretty okay at it. That and at points, Raven...or any sarcastic character really.

Toodles!  
-L.


End file.
